Change
by MFP
Summary: Grand Magus, Rubick, met an amnesiac boy and helps him to recover his memories. After all, the boy (whom he named Erno) is a mystery, and Rubick loves to investigate mysteries.
1. Chapter 1

Grand Magus, Rubick, places his seal on a paper. Despite his body having involuntary twitches, he steadily holds his quill and writes his signature like any normal person would do. After sanding his signature, he folds and puts the paper inside an envelop, puts a drop of wax on the envelop's flap to close it, and used his signet ring to put his seal again.

Rubick sets aside his ring, involuntarily tilts his oblong head sideways, then tilts to the other side. "Is that all?" he asks the head servant in his mellow and jovial voice, and the way he pronounces some of his words have a prolong sound.

"Yes, Master Rubick." replies the stoic and elderly servant after he takes the envelop and puts it in his breast pocket.

"Nothings else? No businesses need further investigation? No possessions need retrieving? No visitors, or shall I say, would-be assassins to dispatch?"

"N-no, nothing, Master Rubick." replies the servant, still uncomfortable that his Master always expects his visitors are assassins. "All matters are done."

Even when he's more than a hundred years old, Rubick's looks are like a man in his mid-thirties. He has smiling wrinkles around his hooded, emerald-colored eyes; raven head tied in a pony-tail with graying hair in his temples; fair skinned; a slightly beaked nose; a wide mouth with slightly upturned corners. And he smiles like a pleasant boy who triumphantly found the answer to his question.

"Good." Rubick stands up and takes his cape from his chair. "I'll leave the house to your care."

"You're leaving again?" asks the servant as he watches his Master wears his cape that almost covers the glowing, green gems adorning his robe. Next, his master wears his gloves, and takes his battle mask attached in a baclava.

"Yes. Staying here and attending to such trifle matters are not a challenge." Rubick replies as his baclava covers the side and upper oval head and his pointed ears, and his mask covers his face.

"Attempting to end your life is not a trifle matter, Master Rubick." chided the servant as he watches Rubick pulls out his ponytail from a hole of the baclava.

"Ah, true. Many magi continue their attempt." replies Rubick, his voice muffled like a gentle echo. Then he reaches for his staff with a glowing, floating, green liquid that keeps changing form at the tip, before he faces his trusted servant. "But I bested all of them." he sighs. "They prove not a challenge... All I wanted is to be tested."

After many years of servitude during Rubick's childhood years to adulthood, the servant fully understands his Master's quirks and wants. And he knows where his Master intends to go. "And you found this test in the Defense of the Ancients." it isn't a question but a statement.

"Yes. So many wonderful spells to utilize." Rubick said happily. "It would be nice to use skills from your allies then use it against your enemies. Alas, why does my ability could not do it? It's a phenomenon that also needs investigating."

'But you'll forget that phenomenon once you get distracted with something that captures your interest.' thought the servant. He knows that Rubick's Steal Spell ability is only applicable on enemies, and Rubick keeps on saying that he needs to discover why he can't steal spells from his allies. And if his theory is correct, spells can be stolen if Rubick deems anyone, even allies, an enemy.

Rubick then left his desk to stand in front of his servant. "Ah, dressed and ready to travel. Now then, I shall leave this house to your care. Farewell." then he turns away to walk out the double door.

"Master Rubick, shall I prepare a bag of supplies for your travel?" asks the stoic servant as he watches Rubick walking away.

Rubick stops and turns back to his servant. He chuckles. "How excited I am to travel, I forgot such necessities. Yes, do hurry pack up. And thank you for the reminder, dear Aldrin."

The head servant, Aldrin, gives a small smile before reverting to his stoic self. "I serve you, young Master, and your well-being is top priority." he said as he and his Master walk out the library together.

...

"Another week and I'll reach the Radiant forest." Rubick said to himself as he walks on a path created on a mountain side.

Rubick's been using scrolls of town teleportation to travel to nearest towns, making his progress faster. After reaching the last town, he has to go on foot. He could have hired a horse to hasten his travel to the Radiant forest, which will only takes four to five days, but Rubick opted to go on foot. "A magus never needs of a steed." he reasons, and majority of magi never use a mount.

Rubick met highway men and bandits who thought to easily rob him. Rubick would conjure a simple but powerful spell that bounces to nearest bandits, or throw an unlucky fellow down the cliff with his telekinesis. All falls to the Grand Magus' might, resulting to a flawless victory. Taking down the evil fellows lightens up Rubick's boredom before it quickly fades away.

Back to the present, Rubick continues his trek. No attempts to kill him and nothing that takes his interest gets him bored. He sighs. "I wonder what fascinating things I could see today."

After Rubick spoke his words, a loud thunderous sound echoes above. As the startled Rubick looks up, he sees a part of the blue and cloudy sky distorts to form a black vortex.

"Could it be Enigma? How marvelous! He can create a blackho - oh!" he stops when he sees two figures coming out the vortex, one wearing a dark cowl; the other is a big beast like a hell-hound of gray and ghastly flames, with horns on its head, and a very long tail like a whip.

"So I was wrong." Rubick said as he continues to watch the two falling figures. "How curious. Both are locked in a fight." he adds as the cowled figure ferociously throws black energy balls from his hands at the gray beast, trying to kill and push it away from him. The gray beast tries its best to defend itself, each hit from the black ball creates a hole on its body. Though the hole immediately closes, the gray beast's body is slowly getting smaller.

"If my calculation is correct, they'll land just a kilometer away from me. I better start moving. Oh ho ho! What a fascinating turn of event this is!"

Instead of using the mountain path, Rubick slowly and carefully slides down the edge. He dodges trees and stones, then steps on bedrocks like a stair as he keeps the two falling figures within his sight.

As what he calculated, he reaches the bottom of the mountain when the cowled figure used some sort of purple, magical shield to soften his fall to the earth, while the other gray and fiery beast plummets down and hits the rocks. The impact of both figures create a shower of shattered earth and stones.

Rubick goes behind a boulder to protect himself from the projectiles. When everything becomes silent, he peeks around the boulder to see the conditions of the two figures.

The one who casts black energy balls lies face-down, the cowl is removed to reveal raven-black hair with a small ponytail. The rise and fall of the back tells Rubick the figure is still alive.

'Hmm. How curious. Such remarkable essence. There's more behind the magic.' Rubick thought when he also felt the spell's essence used by the unconscious figure. Rubick then turns his attention on the gray beast as it slowly gets up and feels the essence around it.

"Hmm, curious. I cannot tell the components of the essence surrounding it. More of... Is 'barren' a correct word to describe it? Hm. Close enough. Further inspection is required -" Rubick stops his thoughts to see the gray beast is reduced to the size of a medium-sized dog and walks towards the unconscious figure, its six, blood-red eyes fixed with malicious intent.

The gray, fiery beast is nearing the unconscious figure when it spoke in a cold, harsh and ghastly voice.

"Your plan for change failed." the gray beast stands on its hind legs and raises its front legs. The front legs transform into sharp-like blades pointed at the unconscious figure. "Now, you DIE!"

And Rubick comes to the rescue. "Uh uh." Rubick taunts as he lifts the gray beast above the ground. "To strike down an unconscious opponent is a grave sin." then he drops the beast away from him and the unconscious figure with such force, splinters of earth scatters and stuns the beast. The drop also results for the beast to loose more of its gray flames, reducing its size.

"Interesting." comments Rubick as he witnesses in close up of what is happening to the beast. To add insult, he casts Fade Bolt, further reducing it's size. "By my observations, the more damage you receive, the more your form becomes smaller. Are you perchance getting weaker?"

The furious gray beast focuses on Rubick. Forming in its mouth is a gray, magical, fiery ball, which fascinates Rubick.

Rubick has foreseen the attack. He side-steps and avoids the magical ball's impact. The magical ball hits a boulder, shattering it into pieces.

"Ah." Rubick sounded amazed after seeing the damage done by the magical ball before facing the beast. He has to dodge when the beast comes charging at him, jaws ready to tear him apart. When Rubick feels he could use his telekinesis, he raises the charging beast from the ground again and drops it away from him.

"That last spell... Let me try that." Rubick jovially says to the stunned gray beast. He raises his right hand just within face height of the gray beast. He felt the traces of the spell and absorbs it, like taking a partly soul from the host. The essence is then mentally studied in milliseconds, and Rubick has learned his opponent's spell.

"Have a taste of your own medicine!" Rubick announces as he casts the gray beast's own spell. Rubick's green magical ball directly hits the stunned gray beast. The damage is too powerful, it reduces the beast into the size of a newborn pup.

Seeing itself reduced to a pitiful form, the gray beast knows it's going to die if the fighting continues. It turns tail to run away.

"Don't run. I need to study you!" Rubick calls out, not wanting to use his spell that may completely eradicate the gray beast.

A black energy ball flies past Rubick and hits the fleeing gray beast, which disappears upon impact. Rubick turns just in time to witness the tired caster fling another black energy ball. He never interferes when the blank-faced caster slowly walks to where the gray beast was. He also has a clear view that the caster is a boy.

Rubick thought the caster is done and only wants to see the gray beast is truly dead, but he was wrong when he heard a weak hiss coming from where the beast was. The caster forms two energy balls in his hands, the left is purple and the right is green, puts his hands together to combine the colored orbs to create a black energy ball. Then the caster dunks the ball at the beast. The gray beast's hiss fades away as its life is snuffed out by the powerful attack.

"A pity. It would be nice to study such a curious creature." said Rubick. "But you'll do since both of you came out from the same vortex."

It took the caster seconds to realize he's not alone. He turns slowly and gives Rubick a careful perusal of his profile. He's only a boy in his mid-teens, his height barely reaches Rubick's chin. The boy has an oval, fair-skinned face; short bangs parted in half and falling at the temples; an upturned nose, flat upper lip, pointy ears, and almond-shaped eyes of turquoise color.

He's dressed in an open, shiny, velvety robe with a cowl. The robe reaches above the ankles, long sleeves are wide at the wrists, with gold threads and brass buttons adorning it. It also sports a big collar that attaches to the cowl, a good use to prop up and cover the nose and mouth when fighting against a strong, cold wind. The boots are made of black leather that reaches at the shins, so are the gloves and belt, the simple buckle is made of brass. The pantaloons are colored beige with small, brass buttons stitched along the thighs. The simple, V-necked undershirt is a pale lavender with a necklace made of brass and an almond-shaped turquoise that matches his eyes.

What fascinates Rubick the most is the boy's facial expression: a genuine combination of vexation and confusion.

The confused boy spoke one word in his soft voice. "W-what?"

The twitching Rubick though, asks questions of his own. "Child, where do you come from? How did you create a vortex from the sky and came out of it? What sort of magic do you have? I have never seen such a thing before."

The boy just looks at Rubick with a confused expression. "H-huh? W-what are you... Talking about?"

Rubick unconsciously tilts his head sideways. "Hmm. Perhaps the impact of your fall boggled your memory. Yes, that must be why you seem perplexed of my questions."

"I fell from the sky?" asks the boy in surprise, and lost his stuttering.

"Yes. You and -" Rubick points at where the gray beast used to be, prompting the boy to look at it. "- that thing you killed. Another question. Why were you so intent on killing it?"

The boy faces Rubick, taken aback by the question. He scrunches his face to think really hard. The concentration results in giving him a headache.

"Uuurrgh... My heeeaad." said the boy while he cradles his forehead with his palm.

"Hmm. I should decline my questions for now." said an insensitive Rubick as he watches the boy recover.

"Mm. I think... I feel fine now." said the boy, though he wears an expression of unsure. "My answer for you question is... Frankly, I don't know why."

"You don't know why?"

"Yes. I feel that I need to finish it off... To wipe it out of existence... That's all I can say."

"Hm. Fine with me. Ah, where are my manners. Introductions first. I am Rubick, the Grand Magus. And your name is..."

"I am... I am..." the boy is horrified then looks at Rubick with worry. "... I don't know."

"You don't know? Hmm. Can you recall anything?"

The boy concentrates for more than a minute before shaking his sadly. "Nothing."

"Nothing? A flashback? How about a sense of purpose?"

"... Flashbacks, nothing. The sense of purpose? I think I do."

"Really? What is it? That would be a good step in recalling memories."

The boy slowly shakes his head. "I really don't know. It's just a sense of fulfilling a mission."

"A mission. Hmm, curious."

The boy looks at Rubick sadly. "What happened to me?"

"I think you developed amnesia."

"Amnesia?"

"A memory loss, it could be temporary or permanent. Do not be disheartened." Rubick adds as he sees the crest-fallen face of the boy. "I'll help you regain your memories. For now, you need to have a temporary name than called 'child' or 'boy'. I shall call you 'Erno'."

"Erno?"

"Erno. E-R-N-O. If you ask where I conjured it, it's my second name that I seldom use. We're wasting time. Come, shall we start walking?"

The boy, who is now called Erno, nods his head and walks alongside Rubick. "Where are we going, er?"

"Rubick. Grand Magus."

"Right. Where are we going, Rubick?"

"To the Radiant Ancient. Maybe it can help you."

"Ancient..."

"You sound amazed. Are you starting to recall anything?"

"... None."

Rubick tsks. "Too bad."

"Rubick, may I ask why you're willing to help me?" Erno asks suddenly. "I'm a stranger you just met, and without memory."

Rubick never minces words and bluntly answers. "You're a curious case, a mystery that needs investigating."

Erno looks at Rubick with incredulity and unnerved. "That... sounds not comforting."

* * *

><p><strong>Heh. My first attempt of creating a mystery story. I hope it is. Let it be a mystery! (fingers crossed)<strong>

**I decided to post it right now than wait for tomorrow or next week.**

**Erno is taken from the inventor Erno Rubik.**

**Cover is inspired from Zarm's cover of his story 'To Test One's Mettle'.**


	2. Chapter 2

They just met, but Rubick is getting along with his new companion, the amnesiac and mysterious boy whom he named Erno. It all started with observations, questions, and answers.

While traveling, Rubick notices that Erno keeps looking at his surroundings with awe then to Rubick. Rubick also notices some changes on the boy such as the sudden slow clenching of a fist, turquoise eyes brighten while under a shade and dims when exposed to light, the -

"Hey, Rubick. What's up with the tics?" Erno suddenly asks.

"Ticks? You offend me. Those parasites only infect wild beasts."

Erno laughs. "No. That's not what I mean. Tic, which is spelled T-I-C, means involuntary twitching or jerking of muscles and movements. I keep noticing that your head and upper body twitches, though only a little. Do you have a brain disorder?"

Rubick laughs. "A brain disorder? That sounds dreadful. However, the tics you mentioned, well, I have these when I was seven. As I was growing up, the tics gradually lessens. I had high hopes that it would disappear, but it never did."

"It must be bothering you, huh?"

"To a young boy, it was. But I never let it stop me in pursuing knowledge. In my way of thinking, these tics are my mannerisms."

"How old are you anyway?"

"Oh ho. When asking someone's age, never ask that way. It's offensive to the sensitive person. Rather ask them in this way: What is your age?"

Erno looks serious as he listened to Rubick's advice. "Okay, I understand." then he smiles. "So, Rubick, what's your age?"

"Let's say I am more than a hundred years old."

Erno's mouth formed an 'O'. "Really? More than a hundred? You don't sound old. It must be the mask that suppresses your voice, changing it to sound not like an old man's." and he realizes something else. "Hey. You never specified your age. C'mon, tell me, what's your age?"

"How about you, lad? Do you know your age?" Rubick suddenly asks.

Erno frowns. "You're trying to divert my question." he shrugs his shoulders and smiles. "But, that's fine." his smile slightly collapsed before returning it to normal. "And you know I can't remember who I am, or anything about my background."

Erno looks at his reflection in the clear river and looking thoughtful. "But I think I'm around fourteen to fifteen years." it takes him seconds before he turns his attention back at Rubick. "What do you think?"

"About your age or amnesia?"

Erno laughs. "About my age, silly."

Rubick chuckles. "Yes, I believe so."

"So it's official I'm around fourteen to fifteen years of age."

Both continues their walk in silence. Then Erno asks another question.

"Hey, Rubick. Why are you called 'Grand Magus'? Did you defeat a lot of magi just to earn that title?"

"Yes." Rubick proudly answers.

Erno is impressed. "Cool. How did you defea- " he never finished his sentence when his stomach growls. Erno puts a hand on his stomach and grins at Rubick. "Whoops. I think I'm starving."

"Mm he he! My, we were having a pleasant conversation, we failed to notice the time. Let's make camp here."

"Why don't you prepare the fire while I fish." suggests Erno after he notices jumping fishes in the river. "Do you have a fishing rod? Oh, never mind. You brought with you a satchel and that staff."

"It is not necessary to fish. I have smoked beef here." Rubick shows the beef wrapped in paper and tie.

Erno eyes the package before smirking at Rubick. "Nah. I want my food freshly cooked. Hide that while I attempt to catch our lunch."

"How could you possibly fish without a fishing rod?" Rubick asks after he hides the beef inside his satchel.

"I'll think of something." said Erno without removing his eyes from the jumping fishes.

Rubick positions himself so he could see what Erno's up to. He sees the determined and calculated look that Erno's wearing. When Erno's done thinking, he smiles and turns to Rubick.

"Heh. I guess the best way to catch fish is to swim." said Erno. He stands up, removes his coat and drops it on the ground.

"Are you certain you can catch fish with your hands?" asks Rubick as Erno removes his shirt, gloves, and boots.

Erno looks at Rubick with a wide grin. "You'll see." Erno is deciding if he should remove his pants or not. He chooses the former. His lean body is bare except for the silky boxers and necklace. A little stretch and he wades into the river.

"Hmm. I wonder how he will do it." said Rubick as Erno dives in the water. Then he diverts his attention to Erno's clothes.

Rubick is checking Erno's coat when a small explosion coming under the water happened. The blast results of a water shower and four fishes falling to where Rubick and Erno's clothes are.

"Impressive." compliments Rubick when Erno resurfaces from the water and coming to shore. "However, you failed to foresee this." he adds as he presents the slightly wet state of himself and Erno's clothes.

"Ha ha. Whoops. At least I caught our food with my bare hands." Erno said as he gathered the dead fishes in his arms. "Er, Rubick? Did you prepare the fire? And what are you doing with my clothes?"

"Looking for things hidden inside your clothes that could serve as clues." answers Rubick as he discards the coat and picks up a boot. "How about that pendant? Does it trigger memories?"

Erno looks down at his necklace. He picks it up and stares at the pendant. He narrows his eyes as he waits for something to happen. Then he exhales and drops the necklace. "Nope. Nothing... You know, now is not the time to investigate. I'm going to help you after we eat. And we need to dry our clothes. We don't want to get sick, right?"

"Your argument is valid."

While the food is cooking and clothes are drying, the towel-covered Erno continues the conversation.

"Too bad we can't find anything that will serve as clues. Anyway, even if you have a small head, you look really young for a man over a hundred years old."

Rubick chuckles. "My thanks for the compliment. Many a magus usually have a long lifespan. Even you will live long."

Erno is startled. "Huh? You mean to tell me that I'm a magus?"

"Not only that, you and I belong to a race that is mostly known for having long lifespans. And the way you conjure your skill is a magus signature. Though, yours is quite unique. Something in your magic is different."

"Unique? Different? How?"

"Your magic has non-magical properties to it. I am trying to recall what and where I have seen and felt that non-magical essence. Memory is such an imperfect vessel."

"Heh, you're right."

"Don't jest about your memory loss, Erno." Rubick chided.

Erno wants to say something but changes his mind. "Okay... Uh, we can't figure out how to get back my memories. So, can we talk about something else?" he becomes excited. "How about tell me about yourself? And can you tell me more about this Radiant Ancient you speak of?"

Rubick chuckles. "Very well. As long as you answer my questions first."

**...**

When night came, they made camp near a rocky riverside.

Erno is comically frowning at Rubick. "Geez. Why do you keep going back on the same questions about vortex, beast, and spells? I told you many times, I can't remember anything. Even I don't know the specifics of this -" he used his pointy and middle fingers to perform a quote-and-quote. "- 'sense of fulfilling a mission'... And you didn't answer my questions!"

"Persistent questioning and random topics will reap an unexpected answer." said unmasked Rubick.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"You might unconsciously give an answer that will serve as a clue of what you know, or who you are. Sometimes, it shows in your actions. A good example is your resurfacing personality."

"My personality?"

"Yes. By my observations these past hours, you're an inquisitive and exuberant boy with a bit of boorishness. Evidences are your dispirited mood and meekness turned lively; sudden interest of your surroundings; and your persistent questioning about me, the Defense of the Ancients, and the Heroes. So it's a fair trade that I ask you, too."

Erno raises a brow. "Riiiight. And I think you're more interested of any knowledge I have about the vortex, beast, and spells, and not about my background."

Rubick chuckles. "My questions will lead to your background eventually."

"Yeah, right." Erno takes Rubick's satchel and starts rummaging. "You have an extra blanket here for me?"

"You're using it for your bedding." said Rubick as he prepares his own. "Use your coat as a substitute."

"Whatever... Huh? What's this?"

Rubick turns to see Erno holding up something. It's a multi-colored, palm-sized, square box with nine small squares on each side. And each square has an inlay of smooth stones of colors red, blue, green, yellow, orange, and white.

"Ah, that's my cube." said Rubick.

"Your cube? Does it have a name instead of a cube? Do you call it 'rainbow cube', or 'gem-faceted cube', or 'magic cube'?" asks Erno as he examines the multi-colored cube from side to side. "What does it do anyway?" he accidentally twists one corner of the cube. "Whoa! It moves. So are the other parts." he adds as he twists the opposite and middle with fun. He smiles at Rubick and holds the cube with one hand. "What's the purpose of this twisting and colors anyway?"

"That is but a failed attempt of creating a ward. Such a shame that I have not acquired my father's skill in construction."

Erno becomes thoughtful. "Well, a saying goes that creating a ward is very different compared to learning magic. It's learning curve is steep and tedious. It needs dedication and talent to become an artificer... What's so funny?" he adds when Rubick chuckled.

Rubick smiles. "What you said and our previous conversations, are proof of what I explained a while ago."

Erno is recalling their past conversations and it dawned on him. "Oh, wow. You are right. And it's not laced with sarcasm." he grins. "I must be a protégée if I have this kind of knowledge."

"So says the boy without memory."

"Now that's plain rude."

**...**

As the morning sun rises, Rubick gets up and approaches the fire where breakfast is cooking. He sits beside Erno, who's very focused on something else.

"Erno, you've spent much time with my cube. What do you intend to do?"

"Huh? Wait. You've known what I was doing?" Erno asks when he realized that Rubick was aware that he woke up very early.

"Yes. You cannot sleep?"

"Hm, maybe. Though I don't feel sleepy when I woke up. After I caught our breakfast, I got bored. At least this cube keeps me entertained. I'm bothered by the mismatched colors on the cube and I can't take out the stones, so I start twisting the corners. It was really hard. I have to keep changing my solutions until I got it right. At least I'm almost done." he shows Rubick the sides where the colors match. "My only problem here is this."

Erno points at one side where one square is white among the orange squares, then turns to the other side to show the other square is orange among the white squares.

"I am impressed of what you've accomplished so far." compliments Rubick.

"Nope. Not yet." said Erno as he returns his focus at the cube.

Rubick watches Erno's calculating look. Erno is counting the squares, turns to look at the sides of the cube, and back to counting. Then he starts twisting some of the cube's corners. What Erno did results to more mismatched colors, so he backtracks what he did until the cube is back to what it was before. Erno continues to think and experiment until it took him less than thirty minutes to finally match the colors.

"Yeah! Finally done!" Erno cheers. "Now be impressed of what I accomplished!" he tosses the cube to Rubick.

Rubick caught the cube and examines it. "Yes, yes I am. And you've given me a brilliant answer for the purpose of this cube."

"Huh? Really? What?"

"This cube is a puzzle that greatly tests the mind by matching the colors. Oh ho! Would Tinker be challenged if I let him solve this!"

"What are you doi - Nooooo! What have you done!? I spent more than an hour figuring how to match those colors!" Erno said as he watches in horror while Rubick twists the cube without pattern, resulting to random disarranged colors.

* * *

><p><strong>Drastic changes in this chapter when my cousin mentioned that Rubick has Tourette's syndrome. <strong>

**I learned the difference between a robe and coat. Erno's wearing a coat.**

**Erno Rubik is the inventor of Rubik's cube.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Thank you for not interrupting while the discussion was going on." said Rubick after educating Erno, who keeps on pestering him, about the world and Defense of the Ancients for three days. "Do you have any questions?"

"Yeah, I do." said Erno. "I'm surprised that there are still uncharted lands. But I'm more concerned about the enthrallment. So this Ancient's enthrallment either twists your thinking and makes you fight against the other Ancient, or transforms you to become It's creep. And you mean to tell me, that the Radiant may unlock my memories in exchange of fighting against the Dire?"

"You become enthralled and fight for It's cause." Rubick clarifies. "A shard or tower are enough to enthrall the lesser being except the strong, though some lesser beings were fortunate to overcome the enthrallment. There is a huge chance of you becoming enthralled but never turn into a creep. And when you have overcome It's enthrallment, that is when you will remember everything. But that is just a theory and is not absolute."

"A slave forced to fight against my will in exchange for getting back my memories. How comforting." dead-panned Erno.

"Yes, it is so." said Rubick and he chuckles.

"Aren't you an unfeeling one. You've fought for the Radiant, so that means you were enthralled, too."

"I was." Rubick admits without hesitation. "I consider myself a powerful magus, after all, I am the Grand Magus. Yet, when I set my eyes on the Radiant Ancient itself, I fell for It's enthrallment. It took me a month or longer than that to regain my free-will. With my free-will restored, I can choose whether to continue fighting or leave as I please. Just like today. I was away to deal matters back home, and when all were done, I return to the battlefield."

Erno is quite startled of Rubick's revelations, then becomes doubtful. "... You're fooling me?"

"He he he he. I am telling the truth, Erno. Have I lied to you?"

"Not really." then Erno comically scowls. "But you played pranks on me! Like the time you told me the red berries I ate were poisonous! You have no idea how I tried to retch the blasted things! And that time you made me look down at something you're pointing at, just for you to raise your finger and flick my nose! And that time- It's not funny, you know!" Erno bursts out as Rubick continues to laugh out loud. "Let's see if you're laughing if it happens to you!"

Rubick's laugh slowly dies down until it becomes a chuckle. "Ah, but you get even with me."

Erno's scowl slowly turns into a grin. "Ha ha! Yeah. Payback! My favorite part is you tripped over my foot. It was a very obvious prank and you fell for it! Hah!"

"Ah, yes. It was very embarrassing indeed."

They chuckled before setting off again. After a while, Rubick stops.

"I have almost forgotten. Erno, show me that sorcery you conjure in your hands."

Erno stops as well and looks at Rubick incredulously "What? Right now?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I need to know why yours have non-magical properties."

"I lost my memories but I remember you saying you don't remember where you've seen or felt this non-magical properties."

"I did but I still need to study it, determine what it can do. Just do as I said so we may continue on our way."

Erno sighs and shrugs his shoulders. "Hm. Fine."

With palms down and suspended in the air, Erno mentally summons his sorcery. A small electricity appears beneath his palms, and when Erno turns his palms upward, there are floating balls of glowing energy on each hand. The left palm is colored violet while the right is green.

"Hmm. Interesting." Rubick comments after he raises his palms above each ball and studies their components. "Such sorcery!"

"What? What did you mean about that?"

"I will explain later. My conclusion needs validation. Now, combine these two."

Erno did by letting his palms almost meet. The two sorcery balls swirl and fuses to change their color. And when Erno turns his palms upward again, the two balls have become black.

"Oh hm hm. Interesting, very interesting indeed!" said Rubick after examining the two sorcery balls.

"Dammit, Rubick. Won't you tell me now?" said Erno impatiently.

"A lesson first. Even without memory, do you know about the three types of damages?" when Erno shakes his head, Rubick starts to explain. "There are three types of damages: Physical, Magical, and Pure."

"Hmm. I think I can understand about the Physical and Magical damage."

"Nevertheless, I shall still summarize it. Physical damage is mostly done by regular attacks. Magical is usually more powerful and commonly dealt by magi. Pure is somewhat considered the most powerful because it ignores physical and magical defense."

"So, how's that related to my sorcery?" said Erno as he snuffs out the balls.

"You have the three types of damages." Rubick answers. "The purple one deals physical damage, while the green deals magical. And when you combine the two colors and it turns black, it becomes pure damage. In my observations when I met you five days ago, you prefer the pure damage."

Erno's jaw slackens. "Really? You really sure?"

"I am definitely sure."

"Wow. I must be really a talented and powerful magus." the amazed Erno said.

"And a rare one. I don't know any magus who could have three types of damages."

"Haha. So that means I'm more powerful than you are. I should be given the title 'Grand Magus'." Erno said in a highfalutin way.

"Suit yourself. After all, dreams are always free." Rubick simply said, which made Erno laugh heartily. "Though, the properties of that purple and black sorcery seems oddly familiar. I know this, yet I cannot recall." he adds, which made Erno stop laughing.

Without losing his gamely smile, Erno shrugs. "I wish I can help you with that but, you know my circumstances, I can't remember anything. But I remember you saying 'Memory is such an imperfect vessel.'"

"Ah hm hm. Yes. You are right. Shall we resume our journey?"

"Thought you'd never ask."

**...**

"So you have noticed." said Rubick when he sees Erno looking back and forth to each side of the wide river.

"On our side, the trees and soil look healthier. While on the other side looks decayed... We're nearing the Ancients, huh?" said Erno.

"Yes, we are. Though, we are two days away from the Ancients' main territory, Their powers have influence here."

"I see... Hey, Rubick. What's that building over there?"

"Hm?"

They both stop to look at what has taken their interest. In an isle located at the middle of the river that divides the forests leading to the Ancients is building. Though it looks undone, the building looks like a simple, wooden house with three silos and a water wheel. Connecting to the island are two wooden bridges, one from the Radiant and the other is Dire.

"That is something new. And looks like a tavern." comments Rubick. "Who could be brave to put up an establishment in a seldom used passage and near the warring Ancients?"

"Those who want to earn a profit. Duh." answers Erno.

"Ah, yes. As what the merchants say, 'There is gold in war'."

"And taverns usually have rooms. It's almost getting dark and I don't want to sleep outdoors anymore, can we get a room and sleep on a bed?"

"Hm mm. Very well."

As the two walk towards the said building, Rubick makes one last comment that made Erno laugh.

"I admit, I look forward to eat real food than fish everyday."

* * *

><p><strong>New chapter of Dota 2 and Mortal Kombat crossover story, 'Out For Blood', is up.<strong>

**Something hits me after I wrote two chapters for my in-progress stories, and I hope this is a good advice to aspiring writers: Writing a chapter in less than two thousand words is better.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I decided to combine two chapters into one. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"I am sorry for the inconvenience." said Magnus after Erno finishes setting his beddings on a corner. "We are such poor hosts." he adds as he looks at Brewmaster, Bristleback and Tusk getting rowdy in their inebriated states.<p>

Erno smirks at the drunk Radiant Heroes before facing the Dire Hero. "Nah. It's okay. I know this place is not yet done but I was expecting too much." he looks at Rubick, Batrider, and the five Meepos gathered around a table before facing Magnus. "And I still can't get over that you haven't kill each other. You, Batrider and Meepo are Dire Heroes while Brewmaster, Bristleback, Tusk and Rubick are Radiant. Though, I'm impressed you helped those drinking buddies build this pub. And that Meepo! I can't believe the three crystals poking out his bag are the source of his clones. And if one dies, all of them die as well. Still, you're enemies..."

Magnus nods his head sagely before speaking to Erno. "Even tonight, those three and Grand Magus are still my enemies. But cannot enemies show respect and have a recreational break from the fighting? Yes, they can. And not all Heroes have come to the war willingly. Meepo, Batrider and I have the misfortune of straying to the Dire Ancient's territory and get enthralled. We are given the freedom to leave and return as we wish, but to change sides cannot be granted."

"Rubick did mention the Ancient's enthrallment of loyalty is embedded in a Hero's soul."

"And that is true. Let us not talk about the war. I do have concerns regarding you. I dislike this plan of getting enthralled as a way of remembering who you are."

"Rubick did warn me but I'm willing to risk it."

Magnus sighs and shakes his head. "I could see you cannot be persuaded from this and I respect that. Once you're enthralled, you are going to fight. And the thought of skewering you when we chance upon in the battlefield is a distasteful thought."

"Ha ha. Let's hope I can get over the enthrallment before that happens. And if we did fight and kill each other, the Ancients will resurrect us."

"And we go back to killing each other again."

On Rubick's side, he and Meepo are conversing with each other.

"Eh, Rubick. You don't mind selling those gems, will ya?" asks Meepo as he points at the glowing green gems attached in Rubick's robe.

Rubick chuckles. "No, I will not."

"Awww." said the dismayed five Meepos.

"But if you could find these type of gems, I am willing to pay for it."

"Deal!" immediately answers the original Meepo.

Batrider cackles after hearing their conversation. "You done dealing? 'Cos I got to inquire something with Grand Magus here. And there's still a game to finish." he said and shows the Meepos the two dices in his palm and a small stack of gold coins in front of him.

"Yes, we are done." answers Rubick.

"Good to hear. 'Cos here's what I wanna ask ya about."

Taking something from his bag, Batrider shows Rubick and Meepo a yellow, glass-like stone the size of his hand. And in the middle of the stone is a strange insect-like creature.

"Ooh, shiny!" said the Meepos.

"This is amber." said Rubick as he holds up the stone, knowing right away what it is. "But I cannot tell what the fossilized insect is. Hm, do you have any idea what it is?" he asks Batrider.

"That's why I ask ya 'cos I don't know." answers Batrider. "Really wanted to ask Warlock but he left days ago to attend on matters back in Ultymr university. But you're here, so I figure you can tell me."

"It's disappointing I cannot help you. Hm, this proves my knowledge is lacking. I better visit that university and maybe have a good chat with Warlock."

"Hey, Rubick." calls out the original Meepo. "I'm thinking maybe ya could help us 'bout putting a price on these stones, will ya?" and the Meepos spread small stones of different shapes and colors on the table. "What ya think?"

"Where'd you get these?" asks Batrider as he examines the stones with interest.

"Diggin' the earth from here and there." answers Meepo.

Rubick though, went ahead on checking the stones. "Hmm. Very well. Let's see... This piece of dark red, a garnet. It will probably cost a copper..."

Fifteen minutes later, Rubick is done putting prizes on the stones that Meepo collects.

"So, all in all, I'm gonna bag two hundred and sixty-six gold. Heh! Looks like a decent bounty." said Meepo after he let his clones gather all the stones. "With these stones and the gold we earned in the war, I think me and the fella's ain't gonna go diggin' some of 'em crystals."

"Meepo, I'm curious why you have not dropped that imitation scepter back in your base. Are not all items bought in the shop be left there whenever a Hero decides to leave the war?" asks Rubick.

"Love to but I feel kinda sad if Meepo number five will just go poof and never comes back, so the merchant allows me to bring this with me. And Meepo number five is part of the Meepo squad, and we Meepos stick together. Right, fellas?"

"Yeah!" echoes three Meepos.

"Aw, you guys are great!" said Meepo number five, touched that original Meepo didn't mind having another extra mouth to feed.

"But why you call it 'imitation'? It's called 'Aghanim's Scepter' you know." said original Meepo to Rubick.

"Because the creator allows the artificers to copy his greatest and powerful artifact. In honor of his kindness and acknowledgment that his creation is one of the best and mythical artifacts, they named the scepter after him. Also, he is my late father." Rubick chuckles as the Meepos' and Batrider's jaws drop. "And the original scepter is safely hidden in my house." Then he remembers someone that he should've included in the discussion.

"Ah, Erno." Rubick turns to face the boy. "I neglect to tell you a little fact about the Agha- Hm? Erno?" yet he never sees him as he looks around.

Rubick turns toward the drunk Radiant Heroes and addresses the sober Magnus. "Magnus, you were talking with Erno a while ago. Do you know where he went?"

Before Magnus answers, Brewmaster beats him.

"I saw him go outside!" Brewmaster answers before he hiccups.

"Oi! 'E said to us, 'e get some fresh air!" Bristleback answers too.

"Been a long time though." concludes Tusk.

After Tusk spoke and Rubick still wondering, everyone inside the tavern stops as they feel negative energy coming from the outside. It shows the light that gets past the windows and swinging doors have shortened, and unnatural darkness takes its place.

"This is Nightstalker's ultimate." Rubick muses aloud.

"Boy, I wonder who's he fighting with." said Tusk.

And from a far distance, Rubick hears small blasts like breaking glass and puffing air.

"Those sounds are made by Erno's attacks... Ah. Is it possible..." Rubick then rushes outside the pub.

**...**

The darkness created by Nightstalker decreases Rubick's vision at night. In compensation, Rubick sharpens his hearing to closely follow where the sounds of battle are coming from.

"Sounds like it's coming from the Dire jungle." comments Tusk and he hiccups.

"And not too far from here." said Magnus.

"Bloody 'ell! Can't see well in the dark!" complains Bristleback as he squints through the dark.

"It's better if I go check on the kid." suggests Batrider, now on his mount with a lit torch in his hand. "I'm a fellow Dire but outside the Ancient's territory, Nightstalker's ultimate is affecting me though."

"We're gonna come, too!" said Meepo. "Right, guys?"

"Yeah!" chorus the Meepo clones.

"So will we!" said Brewmaster.

"No. You, Bristleback and Tusk are too inebriated, you cannot see well, especially when the night has become too dark thanks to Nightstalker. So all of you remain here." said Magnus. "Look at the three of you, you need to lean on each other so you can stand and walk here." after the three drunks gave a sheepish smile, Magnus turns to Rubick, Batrider, and Meepos. "I will remain and prevent any Dire Hero who comes here from killing them."

"Very well." Rubick turns to Batrider. "Lead the way."

"Sure thing! Giddiyup, gurl!"

Rubick and the Meepos follow Batrider as the latter leads them to where the sounds are. They pass through gloomy trees and avoid neutral creeps camps.

Time passes by, the effects of Nightstalker's ultimate has come to its limit, making everyone's vision in night back to normal. And they find themselves at the edge of a clearing to see Erno and Nightstalker in combat. The bright, turquoise-eyed Erno looks serious and determined while Nightstalker's form during night is terrifying; his eyes rounder and bright yellow, three-slit mouth like a venus flytrap is wide open, and his movements and attack speed are faster.

They see Erno avoids Nightstalker's claw strike by bending his knees, then he does a low spinning heel kick in hopes to sweep his opponent's feet. But Nightstalker foresees the attack and jumps away, his wings aiding him to put more distance away from Erno.

"Don't." instructs Rubick when Batrider is about to move and stop the contenders.

"But kid's in trouble."

"Is he? Look."

Erno clenches his left hand over the glowing purple orb and goes to punch Nightstalker's face. Before his fist meets flesh, Nightstalker grabs Erno's fist. Erno gnashes his teeth as Nightstalker tightens his hold. To escape, Erno jumps and kicks Nightstalker's chest, who then opens his claws. After Erno backflips away and stands up safely, he sees that Nightstalker is about to cast one of his spells. The green ball in Erno's hand turns into a green magical barrier and surrounds himself with it as Nightstalker casts his magic. The bat noises are heard but failed to silence Erno. Then Erno retaliates by throwing the purple ball at Nightstalker's face.

Nightstalker blocks the attack with his arm, grunting when he felt the pain but not stopping as he comes charging at Erno. Erno quickly summons his sorcery balls before side-stepping to dodge Nightstalker's claws. A side roll then on one knee, Erno combines the purple and green sorcery balls into one and black. Then Erno blasts the black ball in a pushing motion with his hands towards Nightstalker.

Nightstalker blocks the attack by doing an upper-cross with his arms. After the attack, Nightstalker forcefully fans out his arms and growls. But he's taken in surprise when he sees Erno almost kneeling in front of him.

As Erno summons his green and purple sorcery in his palms, he springs up and did a back flip, his feet connecting to Nightstalker's lower jaw. Before Nightstalker recovers from the kick, Erno stands up and combines the green and purple orbs to turn them into black. Clenching his fists over the orbs, he jabs Nightstalker's stomach with his right hand, punches where the liver is with his left, and hits the stomach again with his right.

While Nightstalker's vulnerable, Erno does a side stance with left foot forward. A quick circling of his hands and positions them in chest level; with right, downward palm hovering above his left, upward palm; Erno fuses the two, black sorcery balls until they become one. And as what he did a while ago, Erno did a pushing motion with his hands outstretched in front of him and blasts the black ball towards Nightstalker (Hadoken style).

Nightstalker knows that even when his movement speed is faster in night, he cannot dodge the fast projectile coming his way. The ball hits him in the stomach, the impact brings him to bend on one knee.

"Grrrr. I underestimate you." growls Nightstalker as he stands up slowly while placing a protective hand over his hurt stomach, looking at Erno with menacing, yellow eyes.

The serious, bright, turquoise eyes of Erno turns into mischief. "Heh heh. That's what you get for scaring me a while ago." Erno responds as he summons sorcery balls on his palms, fuses them to change their colors into black. "So, you still plan on getting even with me? Because I'm just getting started!"

"Ha ha! You got your ass kicked by a kid!" calls out the original Meepo to Nightstalker, making the two contenders turn their heads to face him, his clones, Batrider and Rubick.

"Bravo. Bravo." said Rubick as he applauds. "Splendid performance."

As Erno watches them with perplexity, Nightstalker growls.

"Why are you two, or rather six, with a Radiant Hero?" Nightstalker asks Batrider and Meepos.

"Aw, c'mon, Nightstalker. You know why. No reason to fight when on a break." reasons Batrider. "And the kid ain't a Hero and we like him, so don't do anything evil, will ya?"

Nightstalker snorts with disgust. "I never planned to kill him, merely toying with him." he turns to face Erno. "You're lucky it was me and not Lifestealer or Undying." and he leaves to blend in with the shadows of the Dire jungle.

"Uh, he just said those words and quickly left." said a perplexed Erno as he watches where Nightstalker went and diffuses his sorcery balls.

"Nightstalker is more of a trickster than a hunter." answers Rubick when he stands beside Erno.

"What does he mean about Lifestealer and Undying?"

"Dire Heroes whom I will tell you about in another time. It's already late. Shall we return to the tavern?"

"Uh. Sure."

"Hey, kid. You're pretty nifty back there. Going head-to-head with Nightstalker." compliments Meepo as they start going back to the pub.

"Yeah, you were." said Meepo number two.

"You showed 'em, alright!" adds Meepo number three.

"That backflip!" said Meepo number four.

"You were really great back there!" compliments Meepo number five.

Erno gladly thanks the Meepos before looking at Rubick. "How'd you know I wasn't in the pub?" he wears a mocking surprise look. "Could it be you care for my well-being?"

"Yes." answers Rubick. Erno would've been very glad if Rubick didn't follow up his reason. "If you die, I could never solve the mystery surrounding you."

"But you surprise me back there. It was a very splendid performance." adds Rubick.

"I wish your monotone would change so I can tell whether you're really surprised or not." said Erno.

"Oh heh heh. I assure you, I was really surprised." Erno would've been really flattered if Rubick didn't add, "Though, you move and fight not like a magus."

Erno is taken aback. "Huh? What made you say that?"

"Your movements are too fast, you can fight using your feet and fists, and you use your sorcery in close combat."

"Hm. Grand Magus has a point." said Batrider as he looks back at Erno. "You move pretty fast for a sorcerer... Wait. That ball-throwing reminds me how Lina attacks."

"That red-head? Yeah, she does throw fast after she casts her other spells." said Meepo.

"Yeah. Or maybe he's fast as Windranger."

"Windranger ain't a magus."

"She's a red-head though."

"Yeah."

"If the kid's a magus but can go melee, I say he's just like Ogre-magi."

"You're insulting the talented kid here if ya compare him with that dimwit."

"Oh, right."

"Shouldn't a magus be slow in movement and attack speed like Grand Magus here, or Crystal Maiden, or Warlock. Maybe Lich..."

As Batrider and Meepos talk about what a magus should be, Erno turns to Rubick with a dead-pan look that matches his voice. "I straight up have no idea what they're talking about right now."

Rubick chuckles. "Leave them be and let's focus on going back to the tavern."

Erno smiles at Rubick's suggestion.

"Tomorrow, I will continue to investigate on who and what you are."

Erno's expression reverts to dead-pan. "Ooookay..."

"Oh, Erno. What's that?" Rubick said, pointing at something below Erno's chest.

"Hm?" Erno bows his head to look where Rubick's pointing at.

Rubick moves his pointy finger upward. "Yoink!" and flicks Erno's nose.

"Oww! Come. On! Why!?" Erno cries out in irritation as he touches his hurt nose while Rubick laughs and walks ahead.


	5. Chapter 5

"Erno, before we make camp for the night, I need to do another test on you." said Rubick during the sixth dusk.

Erno frowns and crosses his arms. "No." he answers. "And can you stop prolonging 'R's in any word?"

"Old habits are hard to break, Erno."

"You intentionally prolonged the 'R' of my temporary name, Rrrrubick." Erno exaggeratedly prolongs the 'R'of Rubick's name.

Instead of being insulted, Rubick chuckles and remains playful. "As I said, old habits are hard to break. We stray from what I am to tell you. About that test I was talking about-"

"I already said 'No'. And this is the first time you've announced your intentions. How amazing." he adds sarcastically.

"Those were mere tests compare to what I have plan today."

"Mere!?" Erno said with disbelief and points an accusing finger. "You whacked my head with your staff!"

"And you swept me off my feet." Rubick simply answers.

"Lift me up in the air and dropped me hard on the ground!"

"And you punched me in the face."

"Tried to poison me with nettles!"

"And you kneed my stomach."

"Grab and shake my head without warning!"

"And you twisted my arm."

"Jumped over my back and covered my eyes!"

"And you threw me on the ground."

"Lastly, you tried to drown me!"

"And you tried to crack my skull on the riverbed."

"And you thought those 'mere' tests will help me remember anything!?"

"A little trauma and near-death experience will trigger flashbacks-"

"Well, it didn't!"

"But it triggered your instinct for survival. That instinct is something I have not foreseen."

"You should have when I beat you six times! Your experiments are harmful and not effective! And next thing you want to do is, what now? Fight each other?"

"Yes."

Rubick's answer has taken Erno off-guard. "What? Your plan is...?"

"We spar."

Erno gapes at Rubick. "Are you serious?" he asks in disbelief.

"Yes."

Erno looks at Rubick with skepticism. "You said it yourself I'm a very different magus who is fast and can do close combat. If I can do that, obviously you got no chance against me."

"Oh hm hm. I've clashed against sorcerers, knights, warriors, assassins and brutes all together. Sparring against you might be like it and prove to be a test. What say you, Erno?"

Erno made a face. "This test is more for your benefit than mine. And it's getting dark." yet he's interested as cunningness sparkles in his turquoise eyes. "But you wanted it and that's okay. I'd love to battle you."

Erno is about to put the satchel on top of a rock when Rubick said he'll carry it. Erno narrows his eyes but complies to give the satchel to Rubick. After that, Erno puts some distance away from each other.

Erno smiles as he cracks his knuckles. "I'll enjoy beating you up for the grievances you gave me." then summons his sorcery in his palms, combines the colors green and purple to become black, and goes into a battle stance.

Twitchy Rubick just stands on his spot but battle-ready. "Oh hm hm. Such savagery!" he amusedly said.

"Ready?"

In answer, Rubick surprises Erno by lifting him off the ground and keeps him suspended in the air.

"What the- Rubick! You sneaky-"

"Down you go!"

"AHHH!" Erno was thrown in the river and his sorcery snuffs out.

Seconds later, Erno jumps out from the water. After a front flip and landing on the riverside, Erno watches Rubick's back fade into the green foliage.

Erno's disbelief turns into amusement and he shakes his head. "Spar. More like you want to play cat and mouse with me, huh? This will be fun."

Entering the woods, Erno immediately spots Rubick's footprints and the base mark of his staff. In silent feet like a hunter stalking his prey, Erno follows the tracks. The tracks lead further into the dark foliage then turns to go back.

'He's trying to elude me.' thought Erno after minutes of following the twist and turns of the tracks. It made Erno's mouth to twitch into a smile. 'But you can't hide from me.'

When the sky becomes dark, Erno finally spots Rubick hiding behind a tree. Staying silent and out of sight, Erno watches the twitching Rubick rests his chin on his fingers.

"Hmmm. Maybe I have gone too far?" Rubick asks himself.

'Yes. Yes, you did.' thought Erno and readies himself to make a surprise attack. 'You'll pay for what you did to me this day.'

When Rubick shows himself from behind the tree, Erno springs out from his hiding place with a fist ready to throw. But somehow, Rubick has anticipated Erno's moves. With a flick of his wrist, Rubick used his Telekinesis and suspends Erno in the air.

"Oh ho hm hm hm! Just as planned." said Rubick.

"Not again!" Erno cries out.

"And stay there." just at Rubick's side is an eight-feet ledge and he drops Erno there.

While Erno nurses his hurt behind, he hears Rubick's chuckle fading.

"He left again." said Erno after he dusted his coat and looks at the direction where Rubick went. "How did he know I was here?"

Erno spots a branch with its tip slightly touching another branch filled with leaves. Studying it carefully, the branch also connects to another branch then another until the last branch is near the spot where Rubick stood.

Erno's impressed by Rubick's handiwork. "Even the slightest movements, branches activate the alarm and signal my presence. Heh. I didn't expect him to make such a thing. I better be more careful now." and he jumps on a jutting rock then lands safely on the ground.

**...**

Rubick continues to run as he surveys his surroundings. His little handiwork a while ago was a success. He better note to himself to thank Bounty Hunter for the interesting tutorial.

"What shall I do next? Should I return to the river, lay another trap, or find a shallow pit to throw him in? Hmmm..."

When Rubick comes out the foliage, he came upon a picturesque clearing of flat grassy field waving gently by the wind, and the starry night remains bright while the glowing moon wanes. What ruins the picture are a two Heroes.

The serene and cocksure look that Mirana always wear is replaced by agitation as she points her drawn arrow at an angry Banehollow's head.

Banehollow growls in irritation. "Enough of these shenanigans, Mirana. We need to talk."

Mirana scowls at Banehollow. "I told you more than once, we are done talking!"

"No, we're not!"

"Yes!"

"We need to settle this once and for all!"

"There is nothing to settle! Forget the whole thing!"

Banehollow's eyes widen with anger. "Never!"

As Rubick remains engrossed of the interesting drama, he has forgotten all about Erno, who's already running and tackles him from behind. The force of the tackle was too strong that Rubick falls to the ground.

"Hah! Caught you off guard at last!" Erno smugly said as he sat triumphantly on Rubick's back. "You're an easy target when you just stand in the open without laying traps and - uhhh. This is awkward."

Rubick raises his head and sees Mirana and Banehollow are now looking at him and Erno. "Good eve, fellow Heroes. Such a surprise to meet you here." greets Rubick.

Banehollow growls in irritation. "Grand Magus, what are you doing here?"

While Banehollow looks at Rubick and an embarrassed Erno, Mirana takes the opportunity to use the distraction. She turns her mount towards the woods.

"Sagan, leap!" Mirana commands her mount. The reluctant white lion follows his mistress' order. The leap has made a wide distance away from the others, especially from Banehollow.

Banehollow turns his head when he heard Mirana's command. "Mirana!" he calls out but Mirana continues to ride away. He growls in anger then changes into a wolf. In wolf form, Banehollow's movements are faster and he chases after Mirana.

"Er, Rubick. Do you know what was going on between those two?" asks Erno as he and Rubick looks at the direction where the two Heroes went.

"Frankly, my boy, I do not know." answers Rubick. "Hmm. How interesting."

Erno frowns down on Rubick. "Ohhhh, no. No. No. No. Don't you dare pry on anyone's personal problems." Erno warns.

Rubick chuckles. "You assume much. I did not mention about investigating their problem, Erno. I am only curious because the female is a comrade while the male is an enemy."

"Really?"

"Yes. Mirana, Princess of the Moon, and Banehollow, the Lycan."

"Ah, I see. Still, I hope they'll settle their problem."

"And Erno?"

"Hm?"

"Kindly get off my back."


	6. Chapter 6

"Rubick, do me a favor. Please stop questioning me about things I'm not able to answer." Erno complains as he and Rubick continue their journey by the late morning.

"This is the seventh day and we are nearing the Radiant Ancient, still you remember nothing?" asks Rubick.

Erno sighs. "None."

"Ah. Then I expect too much." Rubick muses. "I was looking forward to be the one to uncover your identity, my mystery boy."

Erno shudders. "Rrrrr. 'My mystery boy' sounds awful. I prefer to be called by my temporary name, thank you."

"Oh hm hm. Very well, Erno."

Both remain silent as they walk. Minutes later, Erno starts the conversation.

"Rubick, I know I've asked this before but I can't help asking again. What must I expect when we reach the Radiant territory?"

"That depends on you. In my case and before I was enthralled, I wanted to pursue knowledge and be tested."

"I keep on hearing about being tested. Is everything a test to you?"

"Not all. There are other instances that are not worth taking note such as daily-life activities. Tests worth undertaking are the war and learning your identity."

"Yeah, right. And when you learned who I am, I'm not worthy to be studied, huh?"

"Depends on what happens next."

Erno is about to talk-back when his attention is snagged by something else.

"Rubick, you know who that is?" Erno asks as he pointed at a winged humanoid perching on a branch just ahead of them, his back facing them.

"Why yes, I do." Rubick answers. "Some of the interesting Radiant magus. Come, we must hurry. I wonder what he's doing."

Erno made a face but follows Rubick. Their footsteps were loud when they arrived at the base of the tree but the winged humanoid didn't notice. More like, he's deep in thought. Then he sighs heavily.

"Alas, what must I do to gain back your trust?" the winged humanoid forlornly said to himself.

Rubick then takes the opportunity to greet his comrade. "Good day, Dragonus."

Dragonus is taken by surprise of Rubick's greeting and almost drops his staff. "AIYEEEEEEE!" he looks behind and below his perch to see Rubick. "Ah, Rubick. Tis only you."

Rubick chuckles, secretly enjoying the fact he surprised Dragonus. "What were you doing that you failed to notice my arrival?"

Dragonus' cheeks are tinged pink before it's gone. "I was... Ruminating. And I want to be alone. That is all."

"Oh hm hm. I see. Do forgive me for disturbing you then."

Dragonus gives a half-smile and flies down his perch without touching his talons on the ground. "Tis good to see you back, Grand Magus. Your lighthearted nature brightens my heart." then he notices Erno. "Who is your companion?"

"Ah, Dragonus, this is Erno. Though, his name is not really his name. I will explain later. Erno, this is Dragonus, the Skywrath Mage."

Erno smiles at Dragonus. "Pleased to meet you, Skywrath Mage."

"Same here, Erno." replies Dragonus.

Rubick proceeds to tell Dragonus about Erno's amnesia and the plan to see the Radiant Ancient.

"I do not think 'tis a good plan." said Dragonus. "He is too young to be involved in a war."

"You have not seen how he fights." replies Rubick. "And his joining the war is temporary. Once he overcomes the enthrallment, he can leave. What is more important is he remembers who he is. Besides, I will always be nearby and keep him away from harm."

Dragonus seems pleased to hear Rubick's answer but Erno is shock.

"What? This is the first time I hear you say that." said Erno.

"About what?" asks Rubick.

"To stay beside me... Oh, wait. You only wanted to know my identity."

"Yes." Erno exasperatedly sighs, making Rubick chuckles. "Do you really believe that is the only reason why?"

Dragonus looks at a confused Erno and gives a comforting smile. "No matter how selfish Rubick's reasons for staying beside you, it is good to have a friend who's there to rely on." his smile almost turns down before addressing Rubick. "I have nothing else to do now. Let me accompany you back to the Radiant Ancient."

"Very well." they proceed to travel together.

**...**

"Erno, do you see that white, bluish glow in the sky just ahead of us?" asks Rubick. "It means, we are nearing the Radiant Ancient."

And ahead of them are two Radiant Heroes locked in combat.

"You will pay for unmasking me!" said Juggernaut after breaking from the lock blade.

Sven laughs. "Fear not. I'll never do it again. The image of your ugly face is enough to stay my hand." he laughs again when Juggernaut made a sound of irritation. "The Juggernaut is not invincible after all when unmasked." he taunts.

Juggernaut poses a battle stance. "Never again will I put my guard down when around you, Sven!"

Erno looks at Rubick. "Those are your comrades, right? Shouldn't we stop them?" he asks when the two Radiant Heroes continue their battle.

"Leave them be." answers Rubick. "But how curious, Rogue Knight has seen Juggernaut's face."

"I know what you're planning. Don't do it." warns Erno and Rubick chuckles.

"Let us stay away from the sparring Heroes and use another route." suggests Dragonus.

**...**

"We are here, Erno." said Rubick after they arrived at the top lane. The creeps come out their barracks, greet the two Heroes and proceeds to leave the base. The three of them are looking at the Radiant located at the middle of the base. Rubick turns to see Erno's expression. "Erno, what's wrong?"

Erno grimaces and his turquoise eyes are blinking rapidly like it's getting irritated by the Radiant's bright aura. "Uurgh... I can feel It... Calling me..." he answers. He shuts his eyes tightly, grits his teeth, and puts a protective hand over his forehead. "... My head... Huuurts..."

Dragonus is shocked and he turns to Rubick. "This is not how the enthrallment works!"

"I know. I, too, did not expect this." answers Rubick. "Erno!" he calls out when Erno starts walking towards the Radiant. He puts a hand on Erno's shoulder to stop him but Erno shrugs off his hold and continues to walk.

Rubick and Dragonus look at each other then follows Erno. As Erno stands between the tier four towers in front of the Radiant, the two Heroes goes on Erno's side and sees him staring blankly at the Radiant's glowing light. Slowly, Erno's dim turquoise eyes widen and brighten slowly.

"Erno?" Rubick cautiously asks upon seeing Erno's surprised then horrified expression.

Suddenly, Erno grabs each side of his head and screams out in pain as his eyes are wide open.

"Erno!" Rubick and Dragonus cannot do anything else but watch on as Erno continues to scream. Erno is now on his knees and his forehead meets the ground, screaming in agony.

After two minutes of suffering, Erno stops screaming and his muffled sobs were heard.

"Erno? Are you alright?" Rubick asks when Erno stops sobbing.

"Yes." Erno answers after standing up and continues to wipe away his tears with his sleeve.

"What happened?"

Finally, Erno stops wiping his tears and faces Rubick. Erno's eyes are not red-rimmed but they're serious and bright with resolve.

The solemn Erno didn't answer. He pulls up his cowl and props his collar to cover his head, nose and mouth, before looking up at the Radiant Ancient. "You know what I'll do next. Do your part."

Rubick then stops when the Radiant orders him and all Heroes in split seconds. After that, he turns back to Erno. "What is going on, Erno?"

But Erno didn't answer. A teleport spell appears near the towers and reveals Io, the Guardian Wisp. Io then tethers with Erno. Seconds later, they Relocate.

Dragonus is wearing a stupefied reaction when he faces Rubick. "Your friend is going to meet the Dire Ancient with Io's help."

Twelve seconds later, Io returns to the base without Erno.

"You left Erno?" asks Rubick.

By the grace of Radiant's power, mortals and everyone present in the Material Plane can understand whatever Io conveys it's message through a voiceless whisper (within Ancient territory only), like words printed inside the brain, just like how the Radiant calls all Heroes.

'The Dire Ancient still reads the boy's mind after I returned. You must not worry for his welfare, he is not under attack. But there is no doubt that whatever the boy conveys will make the Dire Ancient cooperate.' beeps Io.

"Yes. We are fully aware." said Rubick. "The question is, what is this war we are to encounter that requires to set aside differences? Do you know?"

'Nay. I am an ancient, too, a Fundamental specifically, yet the Radiant will not share what It knows and I have no clue about this sudden change. But I believe something far sinister will come and that boy has come to warn us. I must go now and begin searching for Heroes.' Io ends and goes to the fountain.

Dragonus looks at Rubick after Io teleported. "It seems Erno's identity is finally revealed if we are to agree with Io's belief. Whatever this new war is, we will not fail! Come, we must gather our things then teleport to the middle lane, too."

"Very well. I will continue pondering about this change when we arrive there." Rubick chuckles that made Dragonus skeptical. "He still remains a mystery that needs solving. Oh ho ho! What a test this will be!"

* * *

><p><strong>Last chapter of my dota 2 crossover 'Out For Blood' is posted.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

"How fascinating to see Radiant and Dire Heroes converge here for the new war!" muses Rubick as he stands near the first Radiant middle tier.

Ancients Radiant and Dire call the Heroes to meet at the middle lane and work together in a new war that's about to happen soon. Io, Nature's Prophet, and Azgalor the Abyssal Underlord were called to find Heroes who left Ancients' territory to attend to personal matters. With their teleport abilities and coordinated teamwork, the search is progressing quite well.

The present Heroes spend their time training, preparing or talking. There were funny and very fascinating moments too, such as:

If Io's not busy, it would join it's fellow Fundamentals, Ezalor The Keeper of the Light, Chaos Knight and Enigma, in the middle of the river and have a civil conversation.

The three Radiant drunkards, Brewmaster, Bristleback and Tusk, are sober when Magnus told them to save most of the ale for the victory celebration.

"This will be a temporary alliance. A TEMPORARY ALLIANCE." said a resentful Tresdin the Legion Commander to Abyssal Underlord. Also showing resentment is Anti-mage, looking daggers at undead and demon Heroes, especially mages.

The ginger girl Lyralei the Windranger keeps nagging Traxex the Drow Ranger, Medusa the Gorgon, Clinkz the Bone Fletcher, and Mirana to a shooting contest.

"Is this the omen you keep yapping about? If it is, then we better win this war 'cos it's been a very long time since I left home." said Kardel Sharpeye the Sniper.

"Maybe." answers Harbinger the Outworld Devourer before looking at the sky.

Rylai the Crystal Maiden is being friendly to all Heroes until her sister, Lina the Slayer, starts hassling. The result is a sibling rivalry with fire and ice flying everywhere.

"I OWNED ALL OF YOU! NOW I'LL OWN THIS WAR!" said the ever angry Jah'rakal the Troll Warlord to everyone who's within earshot. "I HATE YOU!" he said to Huskar the Sacred Warrior and Dazzle the Shadow Priest. "AND I HATE HILL TROLLS!" he said to Zarvhakko the Witch Doctor and Rhasta the Shadow Shaman.

Nortrom the Silencer would love to shut Troll Warlord's loud mouth and anyone who makes a noise but he opted to stay away.

"Whatever this new war is, the King of Bones and Wraiths will overcome it!" announces Ostarion the Wraith King.

Delinquent Terrorblade the Demon Marauder tells Rizzrack the Timbersaw "Look! A walking-tree!" and points his finger at Rooftrellen the Treant Protector. He's laughing out loud when Timbersaw is stopped by nearby Heroes when he's about to throw Chakram at Treant Protector. Terrorblade would love to keep on making pranks until three yellow-skinned goblins, Squee, Spleen and Spoon arrived. Seeing the Techies start planting bombs makes Terrorblade exasperate.

Io comes back and tethered with it is Strygwyr the Bloodseeker. Bloodseeker is having difficulty walking and holding his weapons because he has holes in his hands and feet. Whatever fight he got involved must be very hard if he sustained such damage.

"I have seen the future that this will happen!" said Darkterror the Faceless Void, earning him boos from the Heroes.

All these things fascinate Rubick. "But the one who started all this and the most interesting is not yet here." he muses. "I wonder where he is."

"Pray tell whom you are referring to." said a male voice coming from behind Rubick.

Rubick turns and sees Nerif the Oracle. "Ah, greetings, Oracle. Who found you?"

Oracle chuckles. "It was Abyssal Underlord and he told me about this." he looks at the gathered Heroes before facing Rubick. "Twas good that we are almost complete. You were talking about the one responsible for this unity. Who and where is he?"

"He goes by the name, Erno." and Rubick proceeds to tell Oracle what transpired during his first meeting with Erno until this day.

"I see." Oracle muses. "I would like to meet this boy before the war happens."

"Why the interest, Oracle? Does it involve one of your visions?"

"You guessed correctly, Grand Magus... Ah. Is that perchance the boy whom you told me about?" Oracle adds as he sees a cowled figure just teleported at the Dire tower and starts to approach the river. When Erno reached the middle, he's stopped by the three Fundamentals. Outworld Devourer, Batrider, Meepo and some curious Heroes also come to meet him.

"Yes." confirms Rubick. "Come, we must meet him."

As Rubick and Oracle are coming mid, they see Erno refrains from answering the Heroes' questions and looks up at the sky.

"Why you're not talking to us anymore?" asks Batrider.

"Yeah. You getting rude on us." said Meepo.

"Hello, Erno." greets Rubick. "It looks like you're disappointing the Heroes you met before."

Erno slightly turns his head, eyes still shrouded under the shadow of his cowl. "... Rubick." is all he said before returning his attention to the sky.

Rubick is not perturbed, rather, he's amused. "Oh hm hm. You truly changed when you remembered who you are. Will you tell me why, hm?" Erno remains silent.

Oracle comes forward to greet Erno. "You must be the forerunner before me."

Erno slightly turns his head to see who spoke with him. "Forerunner?" he asks.

Rubick proceeds the introduction. "Erno, this is Nerif the Oracle."

This caught Erno's attention and he fully turns to face Rubick and Oracle.

Oracle smiles and starts his monologue. "Why did I call you a forerunner? You see, child, I was meditating when I had a sudden vision. A terrible vision." in his hands, the sphere's metal bands starts spinning fast until the sphere in the middle shines dimly bright. Next, it shows pictures that catches all the Heroes' attention.

"I saw the coming of conquerors from a vortex that appears in the sky right above this spot." continues Oracle as the picture shows three shadowy figures are coming down from the said vortex, one of giant size, the other two are quite smaller. "I saw Heroes and the Ancients fall." the shadowy figures were killing some Heroes then the picture pans to the destruction of the Radiant and Dire Ancients. "I saw oppression and depression that even chaos cannot strive." inhabitants are enslaved and bows to the mercy of a shadowy figure of a man sitting on a throne with its minions, the three shadowy figures, standing behind it.

The pictures ended when the light from the sphere fades away. Some Heroes remain silent while others murmur with each other after hearing and seeing all of what's to transpire if they won't stop their new and common enemies.

With his scrying orb back to normal, Oracle continues to speak. "After the vision, I immediately left to warn the Ancients of this terrible news. If Abyssal Underlord have not found me today, I would arrive here in five days and see the fruition of my vision." Oracle looks at Erno. "Is this why you came here?" he asks.

Erno's turqoise eyes were wide with surprise before he bows. "... Yes. Your prophecy is true." Erno's voice cracks with emotion. "Both Ancients were still at war when the attack occured, and They were easily destroyed. The Heroes present that time of conquest either died or escaped but gravely wounded. Heroes and those who oppose were annihilated. Even the Deities and Immortals cannot escape destruction." he raises his head and looks at all the gathered Heroes. When he speaks, his voice is filled with earnest. "I've taken it upon myself to warn the Ancients and gather all of you here. I don't care if any of you have agendas or not. I don't care if this Defense of the Ancients continues on and on. All I care is saving this world." he looks up at the sky before speaking. "When the sky distorts into a wormhole, those monsters will come, just as you've seen in the Oracle's vision. So prepare for battle. They are coming anytime now."

Ish'kafel the Dark Seer addresses his fellow Heroes. "Now we had a clear reason, I have formulated a quick strategy -"

"Strategy? I don't think that will be necessary." Erno interrupts.

"Strategies are always created before, during and after battles. Sometimes the simple actions are considered strategies that we are not aware." Dark Seer strokes his beard. "In the place you stand, I believe this is the spot the enemies will land?"

"... Yes."

"And you plan to fight them headlong?"

"Yes."

"Then it's better we stay away and ambush them first."

Erno's about to reason when Rubick places his hand on his shoulder. "Dark Seer has a point, Erno. An ambush is always one of the best strategies in overpowering your opponents." he quickly adds to interrupt Erno. "I understand your passion in stopping the enemies but this clouded your judgement. Think about it."

Erno listened to Rubick. After deep thought, the tension in his shoulders loosen. "... You're right." he finally said.

Rubick puts his hand behind Erno's back and slowly starts leading him away from the river towards the Radiant's tower, giving Dark Seer to share his quick plan to the Heroes. "Back there, I think you plan to stop the enemies all by yourself."

"... I really need to stop them." Erno answers.

"Your plan is to keep fighting until they're gone for good?"

"... Yes."

"Oh heh heh! No wonder you cannot think straight. This burden you carry must have weigh heavily on your shoulders. Don't let this bother you. Look at them." Rubick and Erno turn their heads to see Heroes take position and collaborate with each other. Rubick then looks back at Erno. "Even without strategy or being told what to do, we Heroes will make the initiative. We are going to give our best to win this. And we are thankful you came to warn us, Erno."

Rubick sees beneath the shadow of the cowl that Erno's turquoise eyes are bright with appreciativeness and his body looses some tension. When they reach the tower, someone is waiting.

Rubick chuckles. "Curiousity leads you to approach, Templar Assassin?"

Lanaya the Templar assassin didn't bother to answer Rubick but proceeds toward Erno. "You are a mystery." she states in her whisper-like voice as she examines Erno from head to toe. She tries to look at Erno's face but he shies away from her perusing gaze. After studying him, Lanaya narrows her eyes. "Who and what are you?"

"... My identity is not of importance." answers Erno as he turns his head away from her. "Please focus more on the coming battle. It's going to be tough you know."

When Lanaya wanted to inquire, Rubick speaks up. "It's better you plant your traps right now. You can ask him after the war is won."

Lanaya looks at Rubick then at Erno, who keeps on looking away from her, before returning to Rubick and nods her head in agreement. "Very well." she looks at Erno again. "You have many answers to give me, boy." with that said, she goes to the river.

"Hmph. Calling me a boy when she's just a girl, only older than me by three or four years." said Erno after watching Lanaya walk away. "Ah, wait. She's around a hundred years old like you, Rubick. Right? So she has the right to call me 'boy'."

Rubick chuckles. "Not yet. Like you, she's still a girl going to young adulthood."

"Ah... ... I don't like how she stares at me a while ago. So intense and strict-looking."

"She is only curious about you. And who wouldn't? You're still shrouded in mystery. Won't you sate my curiousity? Tell me a little about you, even your real name?"

Erno looks away. "... Like I said, my identity is not of importance."

"How disappointing. If you won't tell me who you are, how about answering where you have been?"

Before Erno could answer, a loud bang is heard. Rubick, Erno and all Heroes look up to where the sound comes from and they see the sky distorts to form a vortex.

"They have come." said Erno.


	8. Chapter 8

The enemies have arrived from the still-open portal and slowly make their way to the middle lane. The Heroes, Radiant and Dire creeps remain hidden in the trees, eyes set and battle ready.

"Rubick, do you think those bombs are enough to kill the lesser two?" asks Erno.

"Those bombs can deal massive damage but to kill? I don't think so." Rubick answers after he looked at the bomb-carpeted river.

"Hey, Boss. Ain't that the Year Beast?" asks Razzil Darkbrew's ogre as he pointed at the biggest enemy.

"Nope. The Year Beast event was last month and that monster has six, red eyes and the skin's like gray smoke." answers Alchemist. "And those white and black things look bigger than Roshan." referring to the two enemies of shiny, solid, humanoid form with wings instead of arms like cloth blown by the wind, and flanking beside the gray monster. The one is female, black and flanking left, the other is male, white and flanking right.

"This's gonna be a tough fight, Boss."

"Yup."

Hearing their conversation makes Rubick think. "Gray monster with six, red eyes... Hmm... Where have I seen that before? I can't quite recall."

"Get ready." Erno suddenly said when the three monsters are nearing the river. The enemies are inches away from landing when the Techies' bombs exploded.

"Those are really powerful explosions." said Erno as he watches the big, mushroom cloud of smoke created by the bombs (like an atomic bomb).

As the smoke dissipates, the enemies are barely damaged except the two minions were shaken by the blast. That's also the time the creeps and most Heroes come out to attack.

Magnus and Batrider use their abilities to push or pull the minions away from the gray beast. Lion the Demon Witch and Rhasta the Shadow Shaman cast Hex on the two minions and turning them into a giant frog and chicken. When the day becomes night, the Heroes start unleashing their abilities upon the unsuspecting enemies.

"So many spells used at once." said Erno as he watches the mayhem happening. "But it looks like they're recovering from the surprise and start attacking." he adds as the enemies are fighting back.

Heroes and creeps coming to join in killing the minions find themselves swiped away when the gray beast uses his tail. Those who are too near the gray beast have the misfortune of being stomped or clawed, causing them to be gravely wounded or die instantly.

"It's time to even the scales." said Erno when daylight returns and after he summons his green and purple sorcery.

"But - Erno!" Rubick watches Erno running towards the wounded Templar Assassin and Mortred the Phantom Assassin. Before the gray beast brings down his paw, Erno creates a purple shield to protect himself and the two assassins. The claws hit the shield but fails to break it. After the attack, the shield dissipates and Erno brings out his Mekansm to heal the wounded assassins. Then he gives a quick instruction before the assassins run to safety. The wounded assassins pass nearby Heroes and speaks with them before fully retreating.

"What did Erno say?" asks Rubick when Lanaya reaches him and he used his Mekansm to heal her.

"He said he'll deal with that large monster while we Heroes focus more on the minions." answers Lanaya. "I was skeptical at first... But now..."

Both of them watch Erno's sorcery turn black before dodging the gray beast's paw. He hops on the paw and uses it to run towards the gray beast's face. Nearing the face, Erno starts fighting with swiftness and ferociousness. Erno dodges or protects himself from the gray beast's attacks while he fights back by throwing his black, sorcery balls and goes hand-to-hand combat.

"I can defeat you by myself!" taunts Erno after he landed in the river and faces the gray beast. "And you'll die today!" he adds before throwing his sorcery at the gray beast's face.

Indeed, Erno's attacks hurt and the gray beast growls his frustration. When Erno backs away, the gray beast follows, not aware that he's been drawn away from his minions.

"His combat skills are... different." said Lanaya as she watches Erno rushes towards the gray beast again after being swatted away like a fly. "But something bothers me..." she looks at Rubick. "Tell me about him."

Rubick never answers when Legion Commander teleports near them after getting killed by the gray beast. "Don't you just stand there! The Ancient said we deal on those minions before aiding the kid against that big one!" with that said, she rushes towards the white enemy.

"I better join, too." Lanaya said after seeing the Heroes who died returned to battle. She turns to Rubick. "How about you?"

"Taking my time to find the right opportunity." replies Rubick. "Like right now." he adds when he sees the white minion summons a ray of light and shoots it at Phantom Lancer's phantoms, the original Azwraith manages to escape unscathed. Rubick raises his hand and studies the skill's traces. In milliseconds, he masters it.

"How delightful and hmm... Interesting. It seems this spell never relies heavily on mana." said Rubick.

"Does that mean you cannot use their spells against them?"

"If I cannot, then I wouldn't be able to 'borrow' it. In a serious note, the skill has a few mana properties and I can use it. Also, I can keep spamming it because it has a low cool down and uses less mana... Interesting. Those beings are immune to Silence." Rubick said as he watches the minions use different abilities on the Heroes in quick succession even they were Silenced. "But they'll suspect nothing once I enter the battle. Oh ho ho! It's time for me to cause friendly fire!"

Lanaya nods before leaving Rubick's side to join the fight against the minions. Rubick looks for a good spot to use the stolen skill. He looks up the sky to watch the minions fight back-to-back as they defend themselves from the Heroes. Away from the minions' sight but staying within attacking range, Rubick casts the skill he stole from the white minion at the black minion's cheek.

The black minion is pushed backwards but recovers quickly from falling in the river. The black minion recognizes the skill that almost knocks her and she screeches angrily at the white minion. The latter tilts his head in confusion before protecting himself from the Heroes' attacks. Again, Rubick casts the stolen skill behind the black minion's back, making the black minion screech in anger at the white minion. When the black minion casts waves of black fire on some Heroes, Rubick steals the skill then casts it at the white minion's chest. This time, it's the white minion screeching in anger at his counterpart.

'Such fun! Now, what will happen if I use these spells on that gray monster, hm.' thought Rubick. He casts the skill he stole from the black minion at the gray beast's hind leg. The attack makes a large gash and blows out some gray smoke. It also causes the gray beast to look behind him and watch the minion responsible of it. Yet, he returns his attention on fighting Erno.

The cunning Rubick delights on the result he caused. He keeps stealing the minions' spells and uses it on them and the gray beast. The more Rubick continues doing friendly fire, the more tension it creates between the minions. The tension causes the two minions to quarrel and their inattention make them easy targets for the Heroes.

Not only the minions are affected by Rubick's plan. The gray beast had enough of being attacked from behind by what he thought are his minions' skills. He turns his attention away from Erno to confront his minions. He arrives at the middle lane when discovered his minions were overwhelmed by the Heroes. Witnessing the beheading of his faithful minions by Mogul Khan the Axe, the gray beast roars in anger. What he does next is open his mouth and creates a ball of energy.

Silencer casts Global Silence while the other Heroes and creeps attack the beast. "That thing is also immune to Silence!" he said and watches on when the beast continues to gather more power.

Elder Titan the World Smith uses Earth Splitter. The gray beast is directly hit but never goes to Sleep.

"Rargh! I cannot cast Doom!" said Lucifer the Doombringer.

"All status ailments from spells and items are not effective!" announces Carl the Invoker when he attempted to use Scythe of Vyse but the item failed to work, and noticed that Heroes were trying to use their items and spells on the gray beast without succession.

With the said items and spells useless against the gray beast, the Heroes continue fighting using damaging spells or normal attacks. They tried to slice off the feet and tail, and shoot the face and sides, but the gray beast's body looks intact because the inflicted damages will be covered up by the gray flames.

The gray beast never bothers with the futile attacks of the Heroes and creeps, just continuing to channel his power. Though Erno's constant attacks mostly annoys him. Like a darting snake, the gray beast whips his tail on the unguarded Erno.

Rubick watches Erno flies and lands in front of him. "Are you alright?" he asks as he assists Erno to sit and uses his Mekansm.

Erno's head and face is not covered by his cowl and popped collar anymore. He never answers when his horrified eyes watches the gray beast's energy ball stops growing. After that, Erno looks at Rubick.

Rubick clearly sees the anguish and hopelessness in Erno's dim, turquoise eyes. It's like they're telling him that all is lost...

* * *

><p><strong>Statuse Ailments: Silence, Hex, Sleep, Stun, Petrify, Poison, Slow, Health and Mana reduction.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

"Fear not!" Purist Thunderwrath the Omniknight shouts and casts Guardian Angel before the gray beast throws the energy ball on the ground.

There's a large explosion and blinding light upon impact, the force blows away every Hero and creep backwards. When the light faded and the dust settled, the devastation caused by the explosion is revealed. The river is gone, trees in the jungle and neutral creep camps are uprooted, the neutral creeps are wiped out, the first and second middle tiers of Radiant and Dire are destroyed, and so is Roshan. Standing in the middle lane is the gray beast looking not weakened nor hurt. But the gray beasts growls menacingly when he sees that everyone survived the attack.

Rubick is still trying to get his bearings when he feels Erno rushes past him. He turns and watches Erno continuously flings his sorcery at the gray beast's face and keeps on running forward. Other Heroes follow his sample, putting more effort in their strategy and attacks.

"This feels like fighting the Year Beast, only we have to kill that monster rather send it back home." said Grand Admiral Kunkka as he flexes his left arm. He assists Rubick to stand up. "Is it even possible we can kill it?"

"Yes, we can. If you look closely, the monster's size is not the same and unceasingly reducing if we keep this up." replies Rubick.

"But it's still a giant and all of us will be tired, out of mana or dead without Buyback in the next minutes. Everything will be over once we are dead and it destroys both Ancients."

"True." Rubick raises his hand like he's reaching out towards the gray beast. Green, translucent magic flows away from the gray beast and vanishes into Rubick's palm. "But if I use the monster's own spell..."

Kunkka laughs. "Ah, just like the friendly fire you caused a while ago. Good plan! Well, I better set sail and join the fight."

Rubick sees the gray beast focuses more on fighting Erno than the Heroes. He finds a good position, just at the sideline and not too close to the fight between Erno and the gray beast. Hands in front and palms facing each other, Rubick summons an energy ball. Without being interrupted, Rubick creates a smaller version of the gray beast's energy ball when it reaches it's limit. With a pushing motion with his hands, Rubick casts the energy ball at the gray beast's side. Rubick's energy ball never destroys the surroundings but it creates a hole that tears the gray beast in half.

"Aargh... I knew it. It's too powerful and uses all of my mana. Definitely beyond my limit." Rubick said after he falters to the ground. He commands his shaking body to stand. He bends one knee when he hears the gray beast's loud roar. He looks up to watch the gray beast's flaming body trying to connect with each other.

Chaos Knight charges onward with his phantoms. "Attack while it's vulnerable!"

"We know!" answers Ezalor as he channels his Illuminate.

While the Heroes spam their attacks at the gray beast, Erno rushes to Rubick's side and assists him to stand.

"Rubick, did you just... Plagiarize that attack?" Erno asks in a confused and unbelieving manner after Rubick regains his balance.

"Oh hm. Yes, I did."

The gears inside Erno's head are spinning. When he realizes what Rubick has done during the battle againsts the minions and just a while ago, Erno looks at Rubick with admiration. "Now I understand why you're called 'Grand Magus'. You do deserve the title."

"My humble thanks. Sad that I cannot use the spell again because I have not enough mana." Rubick said.

Erno frowns with worry. "Doing so will hurt you again. Or worse..."

"That I will die? Probably. Yet worry not. The Radiant Ancient will resurrect me."

Erno relaxes. "The Ancient's power of resurrection slips my mind." then he frowns. "Still, I don't like the idea of you getting hurt or dying."

Rubick chuckles heartily, pleased of Erno's worry for his well-being. And for the first time, he places his hand on Erno's hair and dishevels it.

"What the? Hey! I'm not a dog!" Erno scolds as he grabs Rubick's wrist but his eyes are bright with merriment.

Chen the Holy Knight comes upon them after getting killed by the gray beast. "What are the two of you doing? Fight! We need to end this war now!" he scolds before leaving.

"He has a point." Erno said as he looks back at the Heroes continue their attacks on the beast. "And we're winning, too." he adds when the beast is steadily degenerating and reducing size fast because the Heroes' spells and items that cause status ailments are working.

"Erno." Rubick's voice is filled with alarm.

Erno's attention returns on Rubick. "What?"

"Your hand. It's... Fading."

The startled Erno looks at his hand. It's true that his hand looks transparent as he continues to grab Rubick's wrist. Erno looks on with awe as his hand is slowly fading.

"Erno, the rest of your body is fading, too." adds a troubled Rubick. "What's happening to you?"

Erno gently releases Rubick from his grasp and turns his back from him. "I don't know." he dead-panned. He faces Rubick again, this time wearing a serious expression, and forcefully takes off the pendant that hangs around his neck. "Listen, continue attacking while I close the portal."

"But -" just like that, Rubick is left behind.

When Rubick follows, he sees Erno stops and looks up to the sky where the still-open vortex is. Erno raises the pendant with two hands and chants using an alien language. As the chanting continues, the pendant glows and a beam of bright, turquoise light shoots towards the vortex's entrance. The light then spreads out to cover the vortex and steadily shrinks. Without getting interrupted, Erno closes the vortex within minutes.

The gray beast saw what Erno did and roars in frustration. He attempts to run towards Erno but his body is not recovering and the united Heroes and creeps relentlessly attack, all he can do is try to fight back. The gray beast cannot be Silenced but he keeps on getting hit by powerful damages inflicted by normal attacks or spells, Hexed, Stunned, Poisoned, Petrified, Slowed, and put to Sleep. The more the gray beast receives damage and getting smaller until he's big as Roshan, the more Erno fades away.

Rubick comes and puts a hand on Erno's shoulder but slips through. "Erno, you're fading away quickly... I cannot understand why."

Erno sadly looks away and ruminates before facing Rubick with seriousness. "I'm fading because I have a connection to that monster." he summons his green and purple sorcery and combines them to turn black before rushing toward the gray beast that's about the size of a human already.

"Erno!" Rubick watches Erno combine his sorcery to create a big, black, energy ball that spins like a top, rushes past the Heroes, and thrusts the ball at the gray beast's face. Heroes and creeps stayed back like they show respect as they see a transparent Erno relentlessly attacks the gray beast.

The ball destroys the face but the gray beast still lives when he tries to regenerate. Erno doesn't want that to happen and continues his merciless assault using the same method but hits the chest cavity. Three times Erno used his sorcery until the gray beast is reduced to the size of a toad. The very transparent Erno attempts to grab the toad-size gray beast but cannot as his hand slips through. The beast tries to escape but the end of a staff is dropped on top of his head. Erno looks at the staff's owner and sees Rubick.

The two of them look at each other before Rubick speaks first. "... I sometimes forget many things but I recall that you have fought a monster the same as this and wanted to kill it."

"... Yes."

"Killing this monster is the mission you told me about?"

"Yes."

"You mentioned you're connected to it. Does this mean, once you killed it, your existence will be gone, too?"

"Yes."

"... How about we seal this thing in an inescapable prison? That way -"

"No! It needs to be dead!" Erno said with seriousness then he summons his sorcery and combines it to become a black ball.

"But what ab - "

"My life is insignificant compared to saving this world!" Erno bursts out. "Please, Rubick. Understand."

"... ... Do what you think is right." Rubick finally relents.

"Thank you." before Erno deals the final blow on the beast, he looks at Rubick and gives him a grateful smile and turquoise eyes bright with appreciation. "You know what? You speak and act insensitive but every fiber of my being knows you truly care for me... I'm glad I've known you." with that said, Erno drops his sorcery ball on the toad-size gray beast.

The gray beast squeals in pain before turning into smoke and dies. A true sign that the gray beast is dead when Erno simply vanishes out of thin air right before the Heroes' eyes.

Rubick looks at the spot where Erno used to stand. "He's... gone."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm done writing this story and instead of posting the new chapters every week, I'm going to post in the next two days. Then take a break from writing. Advance thank you for you folks who read this story.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

Temporary peace between Ancients Radiant and Dire is issued for two to six months so They can heal the land and fix Their towers. Right now, the victory celebration continues until the early night. The surviving creeps return to their respective base while the Heroes stay at the river to celebrate. The celebration is fun and noisy, with friendly and rivalry competitions, drinking and eating, conversations about the war or plans to do next. Others stay away but enjoy watching from the sidelines, while some already left to act out their plans while the Defense of the Ancients is temporarily stopped.

Rubick is present yet never pays attention, even forgetting to remove his mask. He's left alone to his bothered thoughts about Erno's mystery and the way he fades away. Rubick also asked Oracle for any vision that shows Erno's identity but the answer he received never satisfied him.

"His identity? Perhaps we will know. Much will depend on how we walk our paths." was all Oracle said.

_You talk and act so insensitive but every fiber of my being knows you truly care for me... I'm glad I've known you._

Rubick sighs. "Ah, Erno. Your loss disappoints me." from his hidden pocket he takes out his cube with mismatched colors. For a magus who sometimes forget anything, especially what he thought are insignificant, he chuckles when he remembers Erno's horrified expression. "If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't discover the purpose of creating this cube." and Rubick starts to think and twist the cube.

"Rubick." a female's harsh, whisper-like voice calls from behind.

Rubick stops solving the cube and turns around to see a serious Lanaya without her mask. "Yes?"

"I've stayed away out of respect because you were the closest to the boy. But many questions need answers. Tell me about him!" Lanaya demands.

"My knowledge about his identity is limited. All I can tell you is I found and gave him the name 'Erno'."

"I've already heard that from the others. Is that all?"

"Yes. Why are you so persistent in knowing his true identity?"

"Hmph. You're the Grand Magus, so you must have known why." Lanaya said in a derisive tone.

"I am afraid I don't know what you mean."

Lanaya incredulously looks at Rubick. "... You never noticed?"

"Noticed what?"

Lanaya narrows her eyes. "The eye patterns in his clothes... Some of his combat moves." she summons her psi blade in her hand and shows it to Rubick. "Half of his 'sorcery' is composed of psionic energy... Those things are exclusive signatures of the Hidden Temple!"

"Hm?" Rubick is more interested in Lanaya's psi blade. "Why yes, you're right. Especially his purple sorcery. Tis no wonder it feels familiar. Could it be he's a Templar Assassin, too? Sent by the Hidden Ones you serve without your knowing, hm?"

Lanaya extinguishes her psi blade forcefully. "The Hidden Ones themselves don't know how the boy have their blessings. That is why he's a mystery needs solving!" she answers while hiding her vexation. "Urr... How will I know why when he's gone and you lack knowledge about him?"

Rubick looks at the cube he's holding. He remembers the good times he and Erno spent until the very end. Rubick looks back at Lanaya. "... I have no definite answer for that. Maybe we were not meant to know who he is and he must remain a mystery." he earnestly answers.

Lanaya wants to answer but decided not to and the tension in her body loosens. "Maybe you're right. No use to ponder on that boy's mystery when there are no valuable leads."

Lanaya turns to walk away while Rubick looks back at the cube and starts twisting the sides without thought.

"What's that?" Lanaya suddenly asks.

"Hm?" Rubick looks up and sees Lanaya eyeing the cube with curiousity. "This? A brain-teaser cube that I invented. All you have to do is match the colors of the cube's surfaces by twisting some sides." he explains while demonstrating on how the cube works. "The first one who solved this is Erno... but I mismatched the colors again. I admit, I have difficulty solving it. Eh heh heh."

"Mm. I see." Lanaya comments as she continues to eye the cube with interest.

"Would you like to try and solve it?" asks Rubick as he offers the cube to Lanaya.

Lanaya's eyes brighten with delight. "Yes." she snatches the cube and starts studying it.

Rubick chuckles, amused by Lanaya's curiosity and eagerness. 'She's like a child in wanting to learn more and solve them.' he thought, recalling the many times he tries to pry the secrets of the Hidden Temple through her but keeps on receiving her icy glare and death threats. 'Looking at her concentrate on how to solve the cube reminds me of Erno...'

Rubick suddenly stops his train of thought. 'Why did I compare her to Erno?' he wonders. To answer his question, Rubick closely watches an inattentive Lanaya. He studies Lanaya's face and down to her boots. Still can't answer his question, he repeats the process starting from her feet. This time, in a slow and intent manner.

His eyes scan her shapely, strong, athletic feet to her thighs. Then he proceeds to scan her curvy waist and flat stomach. Next are her shapely and strong arms, to her slender and long fingers. Going upwards, he looks at her round and full bosom before proceeding to study her heart-shape face, light-lavender skin and her ridiculously long, black, wavy hair with purple highlights and tied in a brush-like ponytail. He carefully checks her exotic facial features, especially her almond-shaped, steely, striking, cyan eyes...

And Rubick's careful study causes a stirring bellow his belly. He never recognizes it at first and dismisses it. But the more he stares at Lanaya, the stirring persists. And he realizes that what he feels is a baser need that he thought gone for centuries. It makes Rubick fuss and very uneasy on how and why it happened.

"Is something a matter?" Lanaya suddenly asks.

"Hm? Oh, nothing. I am... getting tired of thinking about Erno." Rubick half-truthfully answers.

But Lanaya doesn't seem to believe him when she narrows her steely eyes. Rubick admits to himself, she's really pretty. He would've told her so to escape her scrutiny if it wasn't for Boush the Tinker's timely arrival and inquiry about the cube.

Rubick relaxes when Lanaya's attention shifted to Tinker. He decided to have fun and distract himself. He takes one last glimpse on Lanaya before leaving. 'Is my disappointment that makes me see Erno in her?' he thought.


End file.
